In shoe stores or the like, a system is known that measures the foot shape of a customer with measuring equipment and selects shoes suitable for the customer.
As an example of such a conventional system, JP 2002-199905 A proposes a system that measures foot shape data of a customer by using a three-dimensional foot shape measuring device and extracts a trial shoe model that is matched with or close to the foot shape data.
JP 2001-275716 A proposes a method for providing walking shoes that fit each person's feet. In this method, a foot printer or the like is located on a plane that is inclined at the same angle as the inclination angle of a shoe that a person tries. Then, the plantar pressure distribution or the arch shape of the foot of the person is examined on the plane, and an insole is inserted in accordance with the examination.
Moreover, Japanese Patent No. 3025530 proposes a system that uses a foot scanner unit to generate three-dimensional phase electronic images of feet, thereby selecting appropriate footwear for a user.
In general, shoes are mass-produced, except for, e.g., the athletic shoes that are designed specifically for top athletes. On the other hand, the foot shape differs significantly between individuals. Therefore, even if the foot shape of each person can be measured precisely in a three-dimensional fashion of the above conventional systems, it is very difficult to determine the right shoes appropriately for each person because there are various factors such as foot length, width, and instep height.